You wouldn't believe me!
by Mystic Howl
Summary: Kurt and Rachel shouldn't be together right. He gay and she his best friend. Two divas could they balance themselves out. How will people react? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**By Mystic Howl**

**I don't own these characters or Glee**

**Chapter 1**

Three months into the Rachel's new life in New York. Between Rachel tyrant of a teacher and the overwhelming pressure. Rachel is ready to crack. Kurt and Rachel the resident Divas of Ohio finally in New York.

Rachel was laying on her bed separated from Kurt by a curtain. She just stared at the ceiling through half open eyes. She glanced at the clock 6:30.

"Better get up and run"she sighed. She choose a loose running t-shirt and legging. With titanium blaring through her speaker she ran a big loop around the Central Park.

She unlocked the apartment feeling the adrenaline flowing in her veins. She was greeted with the aroma of pancakes. She grinned remembering why it's great to have a roommate who is as thoughtful as Kurt her best friend.

"Hey Rach" Kurt welcome by placing a plate of pancakes covered in syrup. Kurt in his stylist job searching gear.

She pecked Kurt on the check as a thank you. She really appreciated his pancakes especially she is feeling down. She wiped her sweat and brushed the thoughts of later away.

Kurt smiled, he love rooming with Rach. Though she has her moments of unstoppable meltdowns at least once a week. He loved rooming with her.

"So spill the last gossip on Brody. Chat anymore to him" he said to Rachel engage a conversation away from Kurt's brother Finn. Fun. And Rachel were suppose to be married but Fin ended to let Rachel be free in New York.

"Yeah. His in my dance class with the beast" she adds looking vey fidgety. "He seems really sweet and he likes broadway" she fawns.

Kurt feels a odd twinge in pit of his stomach which he confuses for missing his boyfriend Blaine who still has a year left of high school.

**Later The Same Day**

Rachel check her watch 30 minutes isn't to early for class right. She glanced at window into the dance class not a soul inside. She felt a grip on her shoulder she spins around and flinch back in fright against the door.

Brody in a tank top show casing his tone arms with a teasing smile. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you Rachel was it. I am Brody in case you forgot " Brody said holding out his hand.

Rachel swooning, he remembered her name "your unforgettable" she muttered and cough awkwardly to cover her slip up. She grabbed his smooth hand shaking enthusiastically.

" I was going to practice my dance techniques. I could use a partner won't to join" Brody offered.

Rachel jumped at the offer and proceeded to dance practice with Brody. It was a dream they danced in perfect sync until a big clank could be heard from the door being banged open to reveal a angered Ms July her beast of a dance teacher.

**Any suggestions write a comment or like if you won't this story continued.**


	2. Chapter 2 Quicksand

**Please comment if you have any comments or reviews!**

**Later On, Kurt gets a special visitor**

**Chapter 2 Quicksand**

Kurt sat across from Isabelle Klempt. Thy Isabelle Klempt of Vogue. Kurt nervously fixes his hair and his hippo broch.

"So, tell me, Kurt, what's your passion in life," Isabelle said glancing up from his credentials.

Flashes come to his mind of singing with the glee club, fashion, and his ambition for Broadway. He settles on Broadway. " Broadway is my number one passion. I know that has nothing to do with Vogue, but I also have a love for fashion" Kurt announced shakily towards the end.

Isabelle gives a slight nod. "Last question where would you be in four years" Isabelle questioned.

"I would be here part-time, graduating from nyada and my own Broadway show" Kurt turn his eyes to the floor feeling way too ambitious and embarrassed.

"That's great, be ambitious. Were are in New York the city for dreamers" Isabelle advises.

Kurt sees Isabelle stand and feel nervous that not a good sign.

She offers her hand "Welcome to Vogue"

Kurt jumps up letting a girlish squeal "thank you, thank you". He eagerly shook her hand and accidentally went in for a hug in his haze of joy.

"Your welcome. Can't wait to see you at work"

Kurt was absolutely delighted not only was his boss Isabelle Klempt but she is exactly how he pictured her.

* * *

Rachel sighed in relief the dance class was over. Ms. July only criticized her technique once again in front of the whole class. Rachel hadn't made any real friends yet apart from Brody who Rachel hoped could be a boyfriend in the near future.

Rachel was gathering her stuff when Brody approaches her.

"Hey, nice practice out there" Brody smiled at Rachel knowing she had a hard practice butting heads with Ms. July.

Rachel tried to smile but settled with a curved lip "Yeah ... I guess".

"Don't be so hard on yourself you just remind Ms. July of herself before you know ... her fall from grace"

Rachel shook off the thought of ever been compared to The Beast it was ridiculous.

Changing the conversation "what are you doing later" Rachel asked with sudden courage.

"Nothing unless. You want to get a coffee or something," Brody questions.

"Sure," Rachel said trying to play it cool but secretly leaping for joy. She hadn't been on a date since the whole Finn thing. She cringed thinking of that heartthrob.

"It's a date then, 6:00 the Starbucks shop around the corner from. Do you know it?

"Yep," Rachel blushed left speak less.

* * *

Kurt shook his keys opening the door. He was so excited he got an internship with Vogue. He couldn't wait to tell Rachel the good news. He got his phone out and dialed Rachel's number.

"Hey Rach where are you? Though you be back home by now," Kurt said concealing his obvious concern.

"You won't believe who I'm with" Rachel seems to be absolutely ecstatic.

"Barbara Streisand " Kurt joked laughingly at what her reaction to that would be that.

"No silly. Brody that hot guy from my dance class that I told you about"

"oh" Kurt just not feeling like sharing his news anymore.

"Great right. Well, what you call about?

"Nothing, not important. I'll tell you when you get home" Kurt mumbled cutting the call-off and laying face down on the sofa. What's wrong with me? I must miss Blaine right that what's wrong me. I am jealous I don't have my special someone with me.

Kurt looked up seeing a shadow of a figure in the window light from the luminous city. Burglar his mind screamed. He slowly walked to the light switch and switch it on. There was Blaine Anderson his boyfriend. His first love. He is dressed in his usual attire with a scarlet bow. Kurt felt his mood lift significantly. He rushed into his arms kissing him passionately wishing his worries away and for a while, it was gone. A few minutes later Blaine pulled back for air.

"You missed me" Blaine laughed, happy nothing seemed to have changed between them.

"Yeah I missed you a lot," Kurt said feeling only half sincere. The truth was he was having a great time with Rachel he hardly thought about Blaine. "I have great news I got the internship at Vogue"

"That's great considering I didn't know you were doing an interview. But I'm happy for you".

"Oh right I guess I forget with the preparing for the interview and all," Kurt said feeling increasingly guilty. Why hadn't he thought to call Blaine?

Why? How are you here? Kurt stuttered.

"I really missed you. Not seeing you every day is killing me. Glee just isn't the same without you. So I jumped on the plane out here to see you".

Kurt was really touched that's why he fell for Blaine he is just so sweet and thoughtful. He was his first incredible love. That's why he loved him. Not loved he meant love present tense, not past tense loved.

"Wow you must really love me then" Kurt joked trying to vanish his negative thoughts.

"I love you," Blaine said looking directly into Kurt's eye revealing his complete sincerity.

"You too" Kurt replied kissing Blaine to prove his love to Blaine and partly to himself.

* * *

Rachel was having a great date with Brody they laughed, connected it was great but she couldn't help but glance at the phone. Kurt had called her sounding happy and cheerful but left almost upset to the point of hanging up on her. That is so out of the ordinary for Kurt to do. What went wrong?

"Rachel," Brody said waving his hand in front of her face to grab her attention.

"Sorry Brody its just.." she cut off not really knowing what to say she only just known him a week.

"Tell me what's on your mine" he offered kindly.

"Its nothing" Rachel said brushing it away.

"It obviously isn't if you're distracted," Brody said in a monotone.

"Ok. My best friend Kurt. Is obviously upset he just sounded really upset on the phone when we were talking. I don't really know what went wrong" Rachel sighed frustrated.

"This Kurt guy. He is straight right," Brody asked curiously.

"No he is gay he has a boyfriend called Blaine from school. Why?

"Nothing just a hunch"

Rachel felt a bam it hit her. What if Kurt didn't get the internship with vogue. That would explain everything.

**How you guys liked it. If you did or didn't review or comment, please.**

**What can we expect soon a visit** from** Santana? Maybe even a visit to Lima. Say Tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3 Realization

**Please comment if you have any comments or reviews!**

**Chapter 3**

**Kurt and Blaine's relationship problems will break them up?**

**Will Rachel date Brody or realize she is attracted to Kurt?**

**I Am Definitely Crazy**

Rachel's mood was a combination of happiness and intense sadness. She was happy she finally had her date with Brody, but it wasn't as enjoyable because it was tainted by her concern for Kurt.

Rachel scrunched her face in frustration. She entered the apartment to see Kurt and Blaine cuddling while watching Funny girl. She turns away a strong emotion entering her bloodstream making her blood flare. What was she feeling, jealous that couldn't be right? Maybe it's the fact he watching funny girl without her.

"Hey Rach," Blaine said warmly getting up from the couch and hugging her.

"Hey," Rachel says awkwardly not really understanding why she is being awkward.

"Rach do you want to watch Funny Girl with us," Kurt said gesturing to the couch. Kurt gave Rach a little smile sincere but lacking his usual charm.

"Mm," Blaine mutters in the background not heard by the other two people whose undivided attention is on the other.

"You know it," Rachel says faking her usual giddy behavior. Her real motive to stay and solve what's was wrong with Kurt earlier.

She sits down on Kurt's right Blaine sits on the left. Kurt drapes a blanket on Rachel covering himself and Rachel but half of Blaine.

"Thanks," Rachel says grinning at Kurt who grinned back.

Barbara Streisand starts to sing Don't Rain on My Parade. Rachel smiles and starts to sing along.

"Don't tell me not to live

Just sit and putter

Life's candy and the sun's

A ball of butter

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade"

Kurt joins in on Rain on My Parade and they harmonize on the high notes laughing at how they know all the words. They high five in celebration continuing to watch the movie. Whispering to each on what the favorite part and passing the bowl of salted popcorn when needed. When the movie concluded, they put on another Barbara Streisand movie called A Star is Born.

* * *

_Kurt's vision is obstructed by a mask. He looks around he is surrounded by people all staring like hawks directly at him. Kurt realizes he is on the Broadway stage. I have my own Broadway show! he screams in his mind. He has a glass slipper in his hand where did the slipper come from? The curtains are lifted which reveals a girl, a beautiful brunette girl dressed in a fluffy white pearled dress. Soft piano music fills the air the_ _girl turns around, at first glance you wouldn't notice it was her. But look past the silver mask and its Rachel his best friend. Kurt gets on one knee and places the slipper on Rachels's waiting foot. Suddenly Kurt is dancing with Rachel they begin with lifts and turns all elegant gracious movements. Kurt leans down to connect his lips to her chapped lips. The crowd appalled before they could seal the deal. They were separated by two ugly stepbrothers; the brothers get a possessive hold on Kurt and Rachel pushing them apart. Kurt trying to get back to Rachel, but Blaine moves in his path and grabs his face making them look eye to eye. Kurt dances around escaping Blaine clutches only to see Brody reach down to kiss Rachel, his heartbreaks in two but Rachel pushes him on his ass running to Kurt. They meet in the heart of the stage no one to forbid them. Kurt looks into Rachel's eyes and caresses her cheek in an intimate gesture. Kurt leans down connecting his lips with Rachel. Sparks fly in Kurt's mind he has found his soul mate the one he is to spend the rest of his life with. She connects their lips and he deepens the kiss of pure passion again, again and again._

Kurt's eyes fluttered open he looks around to see Rachel leaning against his body he quickly felt really heated. He carefully maneuvered Rachel flat on the sofa and covered her with a blanket. He sits on the end of the sofa his head in his hand his mind swirling. What is wrong with him? He has all always liked guys and now he likes Rachel. He looks at Rachel her angular lips, her long hair just below the shoulder. Short answer yes, he liked Rachel a lot. He felt a tap on his shoulder waking him from his thoughts it was Blaine a bag draped over his shoulder.

"Are you going, so soon" Kurt couldn't seem to care when he is while solving a dilemma far more complicated than his relationship with Blaine his sexuality.

"I don't want to, but I got to," Blaine says with a sad grin.

Kurt gave him a quick kiss not feeling the usual stutters of the heart. An awkward silence stood between them it was as if they knew their relationship was on the rocks.

"How about I drive with you" Kurt offers for the hope for some time to reconnect maybe then would silence his thoughts of Rachel.

"Yeah" Blaine agrees with a happy expression.

Kurt hails a cab he and Blaine pile into the cab. Kurt breaks the silence first. "So what's the gossip happening in Lima?"

"Well, Regionals coming up in a week were getting ready. Santanna is in a cheerleading college. We got new members Marly, Kitty, and Jake Puckerman apparently".

"It feels like I missed so much when we have only been apart a few months," Kurt says feeling a depressive mood overtake him.

"Don't worry we can skype and you can have the full lay down!" Blaine says to reassure Kurt the best he could.

The cab driver pulls up to the curb of JFK airport "that will be 25$".

Blaine gets out giving the cab driver 25$. Kurt follows grabbing Blain's luggage they walk but to the bagging area where Kurt drops the luggage on the rack.

"It was nice to see you. Thanks for coming down to see me" Kurt proceeds to pull Blaine into a tight hug.

"No problem it's always a pleasure to see you" Blaine gives Kurt a swift kiss and walks through the metal detector.

* * *

Rachel yawn stretching the length of the sofa. She realizes she is on the sofa she must have fallen asleep during the seconded movie in the marathon with Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt, Blaine" She calls out only to hear her voice echo off the empty walls of the apartment.

She looks at the clock 9:30 OMG she was late for class oh wait its Saturday she exhales in relief. She starts her daily routine run, shower, relax. Even after her daily routine last night keeps replaying in her mind. Finally, she comes to a concussion she needs third party advice to help figure out what to do. Who could she call Santanna no way, Quinn na, Mercedes bingo? She gets out her phone out scrolling for Mercedes and dials.

"Hey girl long time no see" Mercedes sounds like her usual sassy self like Rachel remembered.

"How is Los Angles going," Rachel asks trying to delay the inevitable.

"It's booming I might have something big in the works"

"That's great Mercedes, I am happy for you"

"Well, New York sure has changed you not even the tiniest bit jealous?" Mercedes asks full of surprised Rachel would have been offended but with her past, she shut her mouth.

"I promise fully supportive"

"Thanks, girl. So why would call?"

"Well... I need your advice on a matter" Rachel mutters.

"Did I hear right? The Great Rachel Berry needs my advice!"

"Yeah, I need it urgently. There is this guy lets call him, guy 1 and then, guy 2. Guy 1 is for my dance class and he is really sweet plus kind. Guy 2 is taken but I feel the connection with him that I never felt before we understand each other. What should I do?"

" New Guys that was quick, nevermind. Honestly go with the guy 1 he not taken. I am sure you will feel the connection when you know him more. I know that's not what you were expecting but we girls need to stick together can't have guys breaking our hearts.

* * *

Monday

Blaine entered the choir room taking his sit by Tian. Mr. Schue came in with a pile of sheets in his and he hands the sheets out to the glee group. Glee club wasn't as much fun because with the previous members they always completed in fighting for solos which kept you striving to do your best. The personalities in this year's glee group aren't as loud apart from Unquie.

"For Regionals were are going to be singing I don't care, Hall of Fame and All or nothing," Mr. Schue says leaving no room for discussion. Everyone seems to be satisfied with the song choices and already reading the lyrics. Brittany raises her hand looking confused.

"Yes Brittany," Mr. Schue says.

"I have a question. What script it says here the script"

"It's not an actual script, it is the script the band"

"Oh ok"

The bells ring signaling the end of class so Blaine and Tina walk out together.

"How did your day with Kurt go?" Tina asks expecting a lovely happy expression to appear but receiving a glum expression

"Spill"

"Well it was nice to see him but it was weird we had nothing to talk about. We hadn't talked since he left"

"How was it weird?" Tina asks, now very intrigued.

"I was and he was errr. Is it wrong to be jealous of Rachel? She gets to see him every day and I don't"

"No, what you are feeling is normal. Stop worrying ok Kurt's gay and Rachel is Rachel. Could you imagine Hummelberry"

Tina couldn't contain her laughter the students start to stare and eventually Blaine joins in. Little do they know!

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK _

_Tuesday_

Rachel and Kurt opened the door to reveal Santana in a royal blue coat with a rolling suitcase. Kurt and Rachel glance at each other in amazement.

"Santanna, what are you doing here? Kurt says very dazedly from her sudden arrival.

"I am moving in," Santana says leaving no room for no.

"What happened to the cheerleading scholarship?" Rachel asks trying to figure out why she came here of all places.

"It didn't work out," Santanna says briskly shoving into the apartment.

While Santana inspects the apartment Kurt and Rachel gather in the opposite corner.

"What do we do? Rachel says in a hushed whisper.

"There is nothing we can do I guess we have to let Santanna stay" Kurt bows his head in frustration who knows what nightmares Santana will bring.

Santana comes back after inspection "Hobbit and Lady lips you can sleep in Rachel's double bed. I will be sleeping in Kurt's bed"

"Don't it's not like there will be any action"

"No" Rachel screams in her mind while Kurt was thinking the exact thing. They make eye contact and turn away blushing furiously "but," they say only Santana walks away not listening. "Dam" they sigh.

Santana empties her clothes into available drawers and gets into Kurt's bed to sleep off the jet lag. She wakes but to the buzzing of the tv along with the laughter off Kurt and Rachel. She goes into the sitting room to see Kurt and Rachel super cozy on the couch. Rachel's legs curled up leaning heavily on Kurt's chest and Kurt had his arms stretched out at the back of the sofa. Was she imagining something or do they look couply? She brushes it aside it was prosperous Kurt and Rachel would be hilarious.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_

Kurt answers the skype feeling obligated.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How's practice for regionals going," Kurt asks making conversation.

"It's stressful but Mr. Schue chose really good song choices"

"Yeah what did he chose"

"I don't care, Hall of Fame and All of nothing"

"They are brilliant Mr. Schue is a genius, you will win for sure"

"On Tuesday you wouldn't believe who move in? Satan, and know I have to sleep in the same bed as Rachel for the night"

"Come on Kurt that's not as bad as being homeless on the street"

"I miss talking with you, Kurt I love you"

Kurt glances away before reply with a reluctant "I miss you too" not saying he loves him back. It's wasn't that he didn't miss Blaine he is just feeling incredibly guilty in his thoughts about Rachel.

"I got to go, need to be fresh for regionals Friday. By the way, you, Santana and Rachel will definitely be here for Reginioals right?"

"Wouldn't miss it?

* * *

Kurt and Rachel said goodnight they hopped into bed, Kurt on the left and Rachel on the right. They keep a large distance between them leaving a ravine in the middle of the bed. Rachel couldn't sleep she felt romantic and sexual feelings for her straight best friend Kurt. The feeling wells up threating to spill over the edge and consuming her. She checks the clock 4:22 am after counting to 1000 sheep she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Rachel woke up to the feeling of a warm body wrapped around her with something sticking at her back. She quickly realizes that Kurt and she are spooning, Kurt's the big spoon and Rachel's the small spoon.

Kurt wakes up with pulsing aches of pain in his lower region he flashes red with embarrassment. Maybe he could sneak out before Rachel notices. He attempts to unjumble his limbs only to land on top of Rachel. Rachel stares at Kurt and he stares back unconsciously they both tilt forward joining lips in a soft kiss. Kurt minds reeled at the feeling of a girl's mouth against his they pull apart not even considering the consequences. To his amazement, he reconnected their lips hungrily leaving Rachel dumbfounded. Rachel trails her hands up Kurt's tonearms and all over his chest. Kurt feels a system overload instinct taking over as he kisses the base of her neck marking her as he went down making Rachel groan.


	4. Chapter 4 Guilty Hearts

**Don't own glee or songs mentioned**

**Please review and comment. A special shoutout to my first reviewer Raynesake thanks for reviewing.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Guilty Hearts**

Rachel runs and runs as fast she can music blaring in her ears, but her betrayal keeps replaying repeatedly in her mind. Every time a love song comes on, she would quickly skip forward. Blaine one of her favorite friends is betrayed. She broke the friend code never do anything with a boyfriend or ex-boyfriend of a friend. Rachel stopped she was at the sheep meadow in Central Park. On the green grass all around she could see people laughing, kids playing frisbee, couples cuddling enjoying picnics she looking away she is consumed with self-hate.

Needing to think in a place full of tranquillity Rachel went to the park pond. She heard her ringtone The Last Time by the script letting the song play out

_Is this the late time that I lay my eyes upon you? _

_Is this the last time that I ever watch you leave? _

_This is the last thing I would ever have done to you_

_This is the last thing that I thought you'd do to me_

The call ended and a notification for a voicemail came up she clicked on the voicemail; Kurt's voice filled the air_ "Rach I know this morning was mess up, but we need to talk about this please pickup". _Rachel clicked on Kurt's icon and began texting_ "We can't talk about this stop calling" _she put her phone down on the rock_._ The ringing restarted she grabbed the phone putting it on vibrate. Sometime later the vibrating was never-ending half her brain wanted to answer it, but the loyal part kept screaming you're a traitorous snake and a miscreant. She stood up grabbing the phone and slinging halfway up the pond. The silence was beautiful she knew what she was going to do above Kurt and Blaine for along as she could, she knew it wasn't practical but she had nothing else. She knew she would regret destroying the phone that had all her contacts was on but right now she needed to silence her conscience. Till Friday Rachel would come to this pond till 12;00 when she knew Kurt would be sleep. Head back to the apartment to sleep before sneaking back to the pond till Friday's visit to Lima came around. Rachel skipped two whole days of her dream school nyada.

* * *

**The Same Morning **

Kurt went over to Vogue for his internship because Rachel had already left, and he couldn't find her. He figured she went to nyada. His mood was at an all-time low he betrayed the boyfriend he was supposed to be in love with and Rachel his best friend plus secret desire wasn't answering her phone. He ring her cell getting no reply and decides to leave a voice message "_Rach I know this morning was mess up, but we need to talk about this please pickup" _A few minutes later Rachel replies he hugs the phone in relief only to feel his breath catch as he read the text _"We can't talk about this stop calling"__ The_ phone in reception rings startling Kurt "Vogue" he tried to say sweetly only coming out as sad and lifeless.

"Kurt come to my office please" his boss Isabelle Wright orders.

He straight-up "Right away boss" the walks to her office he feels the impending doom, he knocks on the door gently.

"Come in. Right, so Kurt what do you think would suit my clothesline more the stripy blouse or spotted cashmere?"

Kurt sighs in relief he examines the two finally settling on the spotted cashmere. He makes eye contact with his boss seeing her curious glance on him.

"Something on your minded Kurt" she gestures to a chair and Kurt sits.

"I'm having a personal crisis. I did a horrible thing"

"It can't be that bad. I can help you with another perceptive"

"I cheated on my boyfriend with a girl who happens to be my best friend and now she won't talk to me, it's driving me crazy"

"Well, that is a handful. I personally believe in truth; I would tell your boyfriend the truth he deserves that. About the best friend, I would go talk it through with her"

* * *

So, Kurt did he raced to nyada checking the time 12:00 her dance class finishes at 12:05 great he will catch her then. He waits outside the class the students pile through the door into the hallway he scanned the crowds for Rachel's face. The last student came out he stop him to ask, "Have you seen Rachel".

"No, I haven't. You could ask Miss Cassey July. I am Brody and you would be?" he says shaking hands with Kurt.

"I am Kurt Rachel's best friend and thanks," he says brushing the jealously away and walking in the dance studio.

"Can I help you? Ms. Cassey July appeared behind Kurt.

"I was looking for Rachel actually"

"What are you her boyfriend or something?" she asks making Kurt flinch and she smirks in satisfaction.

"No, her boyfriend I mean best friend have you seen her?

"Nope you could ask Brody, they seem to be getting pretty close lately" she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

He knows why Rachel hated her, she really hits you where it hurts.

* * *

Kurt went back to the apartment, he paced the floor to control the overwhelming emotions taking hold of him. He checked the clock 21:00 Rachel had been gone for hours no one has seen her. His worry surprises him he knows she will come back when she is ready but it doesn't make the worry go away. Finally, he cries for his first love knowing that it was over but it still hurts all the memories they had together all the good times. His phones ring he jumps off the sofa and grabs the phone, it's his dad Burt Hummel.

"Hi Dad"

"Hey, Kurt. How's New York going?"

"It's great I love it here," Kurt says as he wipes his red eyes.

"Are you alright Kurt?"

"Yeah I'm fine Dad look I got to go late for the new reversion of Funny Girl on broadway"

"Oh alright"

"Bye, bye" Hanging up the phone.

Kurt woke up to hear the muffled sound of the door opening, he quickly switches the light on.

"Kurt"

"Rachel"

They look at each for a few minutes in silence before walking into a tight hug holding each other.

* * *

**Friday**

Santana knew something was off when she saw Kurt and Rachel over the past week, not a word said between them and only spent the bare minimum of time in each others company. She didn't know if she should be concerned it was all very weird. They had to catch the flight tonight for Lima she hoped there would be talking during the journey. Rachel was sat on the far inside of the aisle on the plane and Kurt was on the far outside leaving Santana to sit in the middle. She took out her phone and created a glee group chat without Kurt and Rachel.

"Dwarf and Teen Gay are fighting by the way. It's so weird, there is no talking at all"

"Who cares? There best friends they will come around in a day" Quinn texts.

"They haven't talked for two days straight NOTHING"

"My happy happy unicorn and Rachel are fighting" Brittany reply with a crying emoji.

"Do you know what the fight is about?" Mercedes questions.

"No not a clue"

"Did you ask them?" Blaine says.

"Yeah they brush it off saying they're not fighting"

"Right I will question Rachel and Blaine can question Kurt" Mercedes texts.

* * *

Rachel was not in a great mood. She is now in Lima and she doesn't think she could look Blaine in the eye without overwhelming guilt killing her on the inside. Rachel looks in the mirror in the school bathroom of her old high school. Regionals are going to start soon so she knows she needs to leave eventually but she wants to avoid Kurt for as long as possible. She walks out, the corridor is deserted all the students in the auditorium.

"Rachel" Kurt calls from behind she turns around and starts to walk in the other direction away from Kurt. Kurt knowing she would do this walks her into a dead-end preventing her from leaving by using his arms as a cage.

"Rachel we need to talk about this"

"No Kurt we really don't, there is nothing to talk about"

"Yes, Rachel there is we..."

"Don't finish that Kurt"

"What we did Rachel it felt so right you know it did"

"No, it wasn't it was a betrayal, we are traitors"

"Rachel I know, I feel terrible too but what I feel for you is real.

"You cheated on Blaine with me! And your not even straight" She shouts sliding down the walls tears leaking from her eyes.

"Honestly I don't know what I am but I feel something deep in here for you beyond friendship I am attracted to you for fetch sake," He says kneeling down to Rachel and making her face him she gives a watery smile. Kurt makes up his mind he wants Rachel he leans down bringing Rachel into a sweet kiss allowing all his emotions to flow into the kiss. Rachel pushes him back and he lands on the floor.

"You're still with Blaine," she says before she runs to the auditorium. What they both didn't know was that Sue Sylvester was there witnessing and recording the whole thing. She prided herself on excellent timing especially catching the most scandalous glee pairing and she couldn't wait to drop this bombshell. This would halve the glee club right down the middle, perfect way to destroy it forever.

* * *

Blaine watched as his fellow glee members fix their costumes and read the lyrics. Kurt's flight got here a few hours ago and he has only seen Rachel and Santana so far, he wonders where Kurt is.

"Blaine" He turns around to see Kurt in his usual attire looking stressed out.

"Blaine we need to talk after regionals ok it's important"

"Oh ok, sure the choir room after," Blaine says very worried we need to talk is never good.

**After Regional (New direction won)**

Kurt sat in the choir room knowing what he needs to do be honest and tell the truth.

"Kurt" Blaine calls seeing Kurt sitting with his face in his hands. Blaine rubs Kurts back in a soothing manner.

"Blaine I have been these feelings I haven't before. I am so confused ... I didn't mean too... " he says chickens out " We need to break up"

"I don't understand was it something I did. We can fix this," Blaine says crying silent tears.

"No Blaine we can't"

"It's someone else isn't it" Blaine shouts.

The memory comes back to Kurt

_Kurt marked all over Rachel's neck leaving hickeys. He joins their lips deepening the kiss and Rachel adds tongue as they begin the tongue battle. Rachel pulls back removed his shirt leaving open-mouthed kiss all along his chest. He wanted to see more skin so he whispered into her ear "top off". She removes her top to reveal a lacy black bra. Kurt is excited he has never explored this type of body it's fresh and exciting. Kurt experimentally rubs her boobs through the bra earning him a sexy moan. Kurt's hands trailed the length of Rachel's back feeling her bare skin against his palms, his hands go back up her to the bra strap asking for approval which she simply nods. Rachel and Kurt look into each other's eyes and both realize what they have just done jumping apart._

"No there is no one else. I just think the distance is too hard the mature thing to do is break up. I am sorry." Kurt says giving Blaine a kiss on the forehead before walking out.

Blaine sat there for hours, minutes he couldn't tell until Sue Sylvester walks in smirking.

* * *

Rachel read her phone "Urgent glee meeting choir room" From Blaine to the Glee group chat. Rachel curious walks into the choir room to see everyone gathered in sits. Two free spots beside Kurt or Quinn Rachel goes with the Quinn. This causes the glee club to exchange glances of confusion.

"I would like to dedicate this song to two people in this room you know who you are," Blaine says shooting glares at Kurt and Rachel.

"Maybe I'm just crazy

Maybe I'm a fool

Maybe I don't know how to love but

Maybe I do

Maybe you know more than me but

This much is true

This little heart and brain of mine say

We're through with you

And I wonder does it blow your mind

That I'm leaving you far behind

I wonder does it stop your heart to know

You're not my sunshine, anymore

Okay you're pretty

Your face is a work of art

Your smile could light up New York City after dark

Okay you're Coverboy pretty

Stamped with a beauty mark

But it's such a pity a boy so pretty

With an ugly heart

Maybe you'll get married

And she will kiss your feet

While I give all my rides away

I won't loose no sleep

Maybe on your honeymoon

You'll think of me

But if you don't won't shed a tear

Yeah I can guarantee

And wonder does it blow your mind

That I'm leaving you far behind

I wonder does it stop your heart to know

You're not my sunshine, anymore

Okay you're pretty

You're face is a work of art

Your smile could probably light up New York after dark

Okay you're Coverboy pretty

Stamped with a beauty mark

But it's such a pity

A boy so pretty

With an uh- an uh- an ugly heart

An uh an uh an ugly heart so

He finishes with such emotion of anger it's undeniable with one last glare he storms out.

**That's right guys Rachel and Kurt almost slept together. Stay tuned for more drama and romance. Who will people side with?**

**By Mystic Howl **

**Don't own glee or Ulgy heart by G.R.L or Last time by The Script.**

**Merry Christmas or Hanukkah**


	5. Chapter 5 Drama Queen

**Don't own Glee or songs used**

**Shoutout to my first follower ****Mentalmeg**** thanks for your support**

**Chapter 5 Drama Queen**

Tina quickly followed Blaine being his best friend and all. She had to run to keep up with him.

"Blaine. What's wrong?

Blaine turned crying "You wouldn't believe me!" he takes out his phone with Sue's video on it and clicks play.

_The video plays Kurt and Rachel in the hall in the school. "Rachel" Kurt calls. "Rachel, we need to talk about this" Kurt trapped Rachel up against wall. "No Kurt we really don't, there is nothing to talk about," she says desperately to getaway. "Yes, Rachel there is we…." But Rachel interrupts him before he finishes "Don't finish that Kurt". "What we did Rachel it felt so right you know it did" _

Tina pauses the video "What did they do?

"Keep watching you'll see," Blaine says darkly looking away from the screen.

"_No, it wasn't it was betrayal, we are traitors," Rachels says voice full of disdain. "Rachel, I know, I feel terrible too but what I feel for you is real," Kurt says honestly _making Tina go what now in her mind. _"You cheated on Blaine with me! And your not even straight" She shouts at the top of her lungs and sliding down the wall. _No wonder why Blaine was so upset Tina thinks._ "Honestly I don't know what I am but I feel something deep in here for you beyond friendship I am attracted to you for fetch sake," He says kneeling down to give her a soft kiss._

Tina just stared and stared not believing what she just saw Kurt and Rachel how that is even possible. She looks up at Blaine "What do you want to do?"

"Revenge," Blaine says full of bitterness.

* * *

Kurt sat in the choir room shocked he thought Rachel and Kurt were alone. Everyone staring at him wondering what Blaine's scene was about. Rachel locked eyes with Kurt both afraid of being exposed.

Santana was the first to speak "Anyone else wants to know what that was about? Lady's lips care to tell us"

"Emm" Kurt muttered awkwardly not really knowing what to say.

Lucky Rachel prevented him answering "I better get going can't be late for dinner with my dad's," she says walking to the door.

"Rachel wait," Kurt says stopping Rachel in her tracks. They stare both speaking unspoken words.

Mercedes interrupts their silent communication "What's up with you two anyway?"

"Nothing" they both quickly answer at the same time blushing at each other.

"Yeah if you say so," Mercedes says clearly not convinced.

"I'll walk you out Rachel I was going that way anyway," Kurt says

"Not necessary"

"But I insist," Kurt says more forcefully.

"Fine" Rachel sighs exasperated they walk to the doorway only to be stopped by Sue Sylvester, Blaine and Tina who have a mixture of anger, betray and smugness in their facial expression.

"Not so fast Porcelain and Michele. Why leave so soon? The party just getting started"

"Party I love parties" Brittany squeals jumping up and down.

"I don't think it's that kind of party Brit," Santana says to let Brittany down easy.

Rachel and Kurt are now in the centre of the room with the glee clubbers surrounding them in a loose circle.

"Have fun in New York Kurt, because this video seems to think you did?" Blaine says channelling all his anger to Kurt.

"What video?" Kurt gulps

"You know the video of Rachel and you today, before regionals" Tina snaps angered at Kurt's betrayal of Blaine.

Rachel screams shit, shit in her mind and hesitantly speaks up "How did you get that? She looks around at all the faces in the room landing on Sue Sylvester who smirks, of course, she was there. She cringed she knew this would happen eventually. "I am sorry Blaine I didn't mean for it to happen it was an accident"

"Is someone going to fill us in?" Finn questions not understanding the hints bounced around the room.

Blaine stares at Rachel seeing actual sincerity. "At least your sorry but you," he says glaring daggers at Kurt "lied to me you said there was no one else"

Sue just couldn't help herself by spelling it out for the glee club "See Michele and porcelain are bumping ugly probably trying to make a gay choir child doomed to fail like it's parents"

The atmosphere in the room was very puzzled Rachel and Kurt like wtf. Kurt is gay and with Blaine plus Kurt is totally not Rachel's type.

Santana broke the bubble of bewilderment "Rachel, really out of all the hot girls in the glee club you swap sides for the diva queen" She say to get under Kurt's skin to see his reaction.

Kurt and Rachel just stood completely frozen they weren't sure what they are feeling for each other. How could they explain that to their friends?

Finn was woken up from his stutter of Kurt and Rachel, Kurt and his ex-girlfriend, My stepbrother and the love of my life together. He got up and stare at Rachel and Kurt. He saw red lunging at Kurt knocking him to the ground he pinned him to the ground "You slept with my ex-girlfriend" he shouts.

"Finn get off him" Rachel pleads

Kurt didn't even struggle he knew he had betrayed his stepbrother, but he didn't sleep with Rachel fully. "I didn't sleep with Rachel" Kurt defends and protecting himself by putting his hands over his face.

Seeing Finn pause with confusion "You didn't" Finn says but still breathing heavily from anger at the thought of Kurt sleeping with the love of his life. Finn thought of Kurt as a real brother he has never felt this betrayed since the whole Puck, Quinn, baby dilemma.

"I didn't. We just made out," Kurt said being truthful it can't get any worse, can it? Kurt got up groaning from being tackled by the ex-quarterback.

Finn looks at Rachel to see if any of this could be true. Her expression said it all, it was true it did in fact happen. Finn's fury was reignited, and he punched Kurt straight in the face the force of the punch knocked him to the ground of the choir room. All the glee club gasp and went to restrain Finn who brushed them off. Finn didn't even look back even as the glee club calls him back.

"Kurt" Rachel runs over to Kurt concerned she helps him up as he holds his face tear welding from his wounded eye.

"Let me see," Rachel asks gently pulling Kurt hand from his face. His eye was a discoloured yellow-brown and swelling on the outside of his left eye.

"It hurts" Kurt moans feeling the throbbing in his eye he couldn't see through his left eye as it hurt too much so left it closed.

Sue mock Kurt and Rachel in their suffering "Lucky I brought an icepack for the occasion. It is almost like in knew this was going to happen. I must be psychic" She then struts out feeling very successful in destroying the glee club.

Rachel sighed but more concerned for Kurt. She reaches her hand out for Kurt "Come on I will drive you home" he accepts her hand gripping it tightly as she walks him to the car. Rachel didn't care what the glee club thought.

Rachel arrived at Kurt's house they didn't talk the whole ride but held hands the whole journey butterflies were radiating up Rachel's hand. She stopped the car and reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand. She quickly dashes around to the other side of the car and helped Kurt out. He was disoriented, seeing threw one eye is so different from two eye vision. Rachel pulled Kurt towards his house, knocking on the door Burt answered seeing Kurt and Rachel knowing what happened he opened the door wider allowing them entry. Rachel walked to Kurt's room knowing the house like the back of her hand. They were best friends after all. She guided Kurt to the bed pulling the covers down, Kurt gets in removing the icepack and Rachel covers him.

"Rachel, thanks"

"You're welcome" Rachel smiles and gives Kurt a kiss above his injured eye.

* * *

Kurt wakes with faint aching in his left eye. He had a lovely dream he and Rachel went on their first date. He took her to a restaurant that Barbara Streisand dinned in. On the wall across from their table was an autograph headshot of Barabara Streisand herself. It was amazing they laughed and talk their connection was instant from friends to dating, no awkward rambling. Kurt sighed when realized that it was all a dream and even if he did ask Rachel out she would say no. Kurt put the icepack back on his eye and headed to breakfast.

When Kurt go downstairs Finn, Burt and Carole were already eating silently. Kurt exhale realizes he would have to patch it up with Finn and his Dad obviously want to talk it out with him by the confusion in his glances. Kurt grabbed a bowl from the cupboard dropping the eye pack on the counter as he poured the cereal, added the milk and sat the opposite end of the table away from Finn.

"That looks pretty bad. Does it still hurt?" Carole asks.

"Yeah, it does" Kurt whispers.

Carole goes to the medicine cupboard, coming back with two paracetamol "To dull the pain hun"

"Thank you" Kurt murmurs.

As soon as Finn had finished his breakfast he was out the door to co-lead the Glee club with Mr Schue before Kurt could stop him to apologize. Carole left for work soon after continentally.

Kurt and Burt stared at each other for several minutes neither wanting to burst into the conversation first.

"Kurt is there something on your mind. You can tell me anything"

Kurt groans he knew this would happen "I don't know. I have been feeling things for someone who isn't a boy. I am really baffled"

"You mean Rachel" Burt injects to get the conversation in the right direction.

"Yeah she is my best friend and I don't understand my sudden attraction" Kurt whines

"Are you sure you're not confusing your close friendship for an attraction?

Kurt flashed back to that night. Rachel's hot breath on his skin making him shiver at the memory. "No this is so different I really like her like a lot more than like I ... " Kurt caught himself before he could say anymore.

His eyes went wide at his confession

"You what?" Not sure he heard correctly.

"I ..." Fetch it he said to himself. Kurt knew, he finally realized what was going around in his head for months he was in love with Rachel Berry the same Rachel Berry he competed with for solos every week at glee club. He now realizes how real it was when he said to Mercedes he liked Rachel in high school. "I love Rachel. I do I love her" Kurt yelled and he felt at peace the truth really does set you free.

"Well I had come to terms with you being gay, but being bi is good too" Burt was proud of the son that he can admit his true self. "Go get your girl son. Finn had his chance. Kurt if you really love her then go get your girl. Never thought I would ever have to say that"

And Kurt grabbed car keys and hurried over to Rachel's house.

**Sorry, guys it a bit short but I will make sure the next is longer. Thanks for the continued support. Also happy New Years!**


	6. Ch 6 The First Date

**Chapter 6 The First Date **

**By Mystic Howl**

Kurt was outside Rachel's house for 20 minutes now, he needed courage just walk up to the door it can't be that hard. Kurt grabbed the door handle that let it go. The first time he talked to Rachel came to mind.

_It was after the glee club first auditions. Kurt thought Rachel Berry had a fabulous voice while singing On My Own. So, he went up to talk to her. "You like Broadway. I love Broadway too" Kurt pause waiting for a reply. Rachel surveyed him up and down trying to figure him out before answering "Broadway is thy best. So underappreciated" Rachel add full of immense passion. "Yeah, totally. My personal favourite Broadway play is Funny Girl by Barbara Streisand. I love her so much" Kurt surprised by how easily he vibes with Rachel. "I love Barbara too" Rachel smiled finally she meets her people. "Do you want to grab lunch?" Kurt questions. "Sure"_

Kurt laughs at the memory they were so young and naïve. How did they end up here? Was its faith? Kurt sure hoped it was because after his acknowledgement of his love for Rachel a weight was pick up off his chest.

Kurt got out of the car the cold wind cooling his sweating skin. He slowly walked to the front door, knocked his heart racing so much he pulses could be heard. Hiram Berry answered "Kurt hello didn't expect you"

"I need to talk to Rachel. Is she here?" Kurt said eloquently.

"Yeah sure come in. Rachel, Kurt is here" Hiram calls.

"Be right down" Rachel quickly called back.

"If you don't mind me asking Kurt what happened to your eye?" Hiram asked looking at Kurt's now completely black eye.

"Finn punched me over a private disagreement" Kurt mutter pretending to admire the carpet.

Before it could get any more awkward. The thudded footsteps on the stairs signalled Rachel arrival. Kurt fixes his hair to look neat as he failed to remember to brush his hair in a rush to get here. He groaned when he accidentally touched his hand off the part of sore his eye.

"Hey, Kurt" Rachel greeted on the final step of the stairs. She looked at his eye gasping, the eye was now a dark black in colour.

Concerned she rubbed his cheek and used her other hand to examine his eye further. Kurt blushed at her closeness "Rachel can we talk privately" Kurt said signalling in the direction her room was situated.

"Yeah, ok," Rachel said unsure what Kurt was thinking.

They went to Rachel's room. Kurt shut the door glancing at Rachel anxiously shifting from one foot to other. "I can't find the words to say so I am going to sing them"

Kurt took out his phone playing the background music Naturally by Selena Gomez

"_How you chose to express yourself its own your own _

_And I can tell it_

_Comes naturally X2_

_You follow what you feel inside its intuitive you_

_Don't have to try _

_It comes naturally,_

_Mmm it comes naturally _

_And it takes my breath away _

Kurt glanced at Rachel before starting the next verse. It looked like she was understanding.

_Your are the thunder and I am the lighting and I _

_Love the way you know _

_Who you are and to me _

_Its exciting when you _

_Know its meant to be _

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally _

_When you with me baby_

_Everything comes naturally _

_It comes naturally bay bay baby _

Rachel joins in singing with Kurt and letting their emotions enter the lyrics. Rachel realizes Kurt likes maybe even loves her. Rachel knows what she had with Finn is nothing compare to the love she feels for Kurt.

_You have a way of moving me a force of nature your_

_Energy it comes naturally,_

_It comes naturally (mmm yeah)_

_And it takes my breath away_

_What you do is so naturally _

Kurt takes Rachels hands in his continuing the last verse.

_When we collide sparks fly _

_When you look in my eyes it _

_Takes my breath, takes my breath_

_Away your are_

They ended the song harmonizing and smiling. Rachel took control kissing Kurt tenderly. Kurt holds Rachel closer passionately kissing her not a care in the world of her gender he knew this is the person he loves. The things are getting heated and Rachel was on the bed on top of Kurt. Kurt and Rachel had their shirts shredded on the floor.

"Rach, Rach" Kurt groaned

"Yeah" She replays before going back to open mouth kissed on Kurt's neck.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He squeaks out as Rachel had Kurt's skin between her teeth in the middle of a hickey.

Rachel stops her escapades "Of course silly" she says delighted at finally having a date with her crush Kurt.

"Breadsticks 7 O'clock"

Kurt left saying he had to sort things out with Finn. She went to spend quality time with her Dad's as she might not see them for a while busy with NYADA. Deep in Rachel's mind, she is mad Finn for punching Kurt. She knows to him it's the ultimate betray but still. Maybe if she talked to Finn made him accept why she loves Kurt.

"Rachel, you and Kurt have gotten even closer I notice" Leroy Berry ask strangely.

This raised Rachel defensive guard. She changed the conversation to less red zone conversation like the apartment, how Santana is now living with them. After all the chatting they decide to watch a movie Pitch Perfect. During the trailers, she looked to her dad's curled in a cute couple way she imagined doing that with Kurt. There was just something so mundane but lovely about it. While watching Pitch Perfect Rachel compared Beca and Jesse relationship, how it is forbidden because of Beca a Bella and Jesse a Treblemaker. Kurt shouldn't want Rachel as she is a girl and he is gay apparently. Rachel shouldn't want Kurt as he is Finn's stepbrother. But they all want to be with each other not matter what.

* * *

Kurt walk the halls of McKinley High School it was packed with students the Cheerios, of course, the Jocks holding slushie which they pour over the glee kids or Nerds. Nothing had changed the same school dynamics. Kurt stopped outside the choir room Tina, Blaine, Finn and Mr Schue were inside obviously planning for nationals. Kurt nervously knocks on the door, the glee club looks up some smile some grimace mainly Tina, Finn and Blaine.

Mr Schue signals Kurt in unaware of the tensions between some of the glee club and Kurt "Kurt this is a surprise, come on in"

Kurt awkwardly entered the room, the tension was obvious to everyone but Mr Schue. "Hi, Mr Schue. Finn can we talk privately I need to apologise"

Finn glanced at Kurt hardening his gaze "No we can't". Blaine and Tina nodded their heads in agreement.

Mr Schue surveyed the group some faces neutral, some aggressive or hurt. "What's going on guys we can't let anything distract us from nationals. We are the raining champions we need to win twice in a row?"

"Ask Kurt," Blaine says avoiding Kurt's eyes he wasn't angry anymore only hurt. They were supposed to be in love. How could Kurt fall out of love so fast? maybe it wasn't loved at all.

"Kurt" Mr Schue question raising his eyebrows.

"Kurt slept with Rachel" Finn cuts in before Kurt could explain it properly.

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH RACHEL" Kurt shouts frustrated.

"YOU BASICALLY DID" Finn shouts back with equal volume making the glee kids cover their ears.

"I ALMOST DID. ALMOST" Kurt yells.

"Guys stop! Let's talk about this in a calm manner"

"He broke the bro code and the sibling code. He isn't even that sorry"

"I am sorry Finn. I am, but I would do it again a million times" Kurt said honestly not lying he loves Rachel he knew not to tell Finn.

Blaine breaks the atmosphere of tension between Finn and Kurt "So, you are saying you would cheat on me a million times. Well, thanks" Blaine adds sourly.

"For Rachel yea"

Tina furious goes to charge at Kurt only to be stopped by Rider and Jake.

Mr Schue writes Feuds on the whiteboard "This is what we need, Feud songs. Tomorrow we have a sing-off using the two greatest boy band songs"

* * *

Rachel was anxiously flip from a various outfit. Outfit 1 black knee-high boots, royal blue cardigan, black skirt. Outfit 2 tight jeans with a black blouse, brown ankle boots and striped jumper. Her instinct said outfit 1 and she listens dressing in outfit 1. She goes to the mirror she applied her makeup to the most precise nature.

She checked her watch 7:00 exactly where was Kurt? He is late by a few seconds; she turns her full attention to the window her heart in his mouth was he going to stand her up. Rachel saw Kurt pull up in his dad's car which he must have borrowed for the night. She raced to answer the door but hesitated long enough for Kurt to knock so she doesn't seem desperate.

Rachel opens the door Kurt was in first suitable attire with flowers. She can't think of the last time a guy got her flowers it was incredibly sweet.

Kurt hands Rachel the flowers

"Thank you" Rachel replied smiling adoring at the flowers.

"Your welcome" Kurt said satisfied with the response.

* * *

They arrived at breadsticks equally anxious. They grabbing a booth towards the back of breadsticks as it offers more privacy. They sat across from each other, Kurt scanned the menu and decided on a shake with burger and fries. Rachel ordered the same not really bothering with the fancy food they were friends they should act natural.

"What's your favourite thing about New York?" Rachel asks hoping to bond over the love for New York city.

Kurt really thought out about it, he loves to work with Isabelle wright the internship is amazing. But Rachel was the best part of New York spending time with her. "Would it be cheesy if I said you.

"Me" Rachel said astonished. She was sure he was going to say working at vogue with Isabelle Wright.

"I love spending time with you in the city we both love" Kurt discreetly reaching for Rachel's hand.

Noticing the stretching hand Rachel meet in the middle and they were holding hands. It was a simple gesture but it was incredibly affectionate. They were interrupted by the waitress bringing their matching meals.

"Aww, you two are so cute. How long have you been dating?"

"Actually this is our first date" Kurt reads the waitress's name tag which said Sara as she places the food in front of them.

"Never would have guessed that I would have said you have been dating for months," Sara said noticing their very casual atmosphere.

"We are best friends also," Rachel says talking for the first name since Sara arrived.

"That makes sense. Everyone always best friends make the best couples" Sara states longingly. "You two cuties have a good date," Sara says getting back to work.

"Thank you," they say together blushing at that embarrassing moment.

"How's NYADA going?"

"Lovely but Ms Cassy July criticism is annoying the hell out of me"

"Don't mind her, she is just jealous you have a career ahead of you" Kurt says knowing this will back her feel better.

"Thanks, Kurt your the best. You always make me feel better"

"Whenever you need me I will be there," Kurt says looking affectionately at Rachel.

After a lot of starring "Do you want to go for a walk?"Rachel asks prolonging the date as long as possible.

"Yeah"

Kurt paid the check leaving an extra-large tip for Sara. The walk was peaceful they didn't feel the need to talk. The moon was out illuminating the sidewalks where the lamps couldn't. The air was fresh as they walk streets and streets. Rachel was dying to take chance so she grasps Kurt's hand instead of looking around Kurt gave a small squeeze. At that moment Rachel knew she was in danger of falling deeply in love for Kurt. They came to what looked like a meadow where the stars could clearly be seen. They stop laying to stare at the stars they were beautiful and they chatted for what must have been hours.

**Thanks for your review and If any suggestion please comment letting me know. **


	7. Chapter 7 Let it all out

**Ch 7 Let it all out**

**By Mystic Howl**

Rachel was laying on her side, she turned to lay on her back, grabbing the duvet. Only there was no duvet. The last thing she remembered was talking to Kurt gazing up at the beautiful stars. She is laying on something hard, it was dammed and warm at the same time. She cracked open her eyes and saw the bright blue sky. This isn't her bedroom and Kurt still sleeping, cuddling into her side looking too cute. No, Rachel, you must get home your dads will be worrying.

"Kurt," Rachel says, shaking Kurt who was still unconscious.

"What?"

"Get up, we fell asleep. It's morning, were going to be in trouble"

"Shit" Kurt springs up to his feet and checking the time "my dad is going to kill me. Let's go I will drop you home"

* * *

When Kurt got home it was midday and the sun was high in the sky. He checked his phone before going inside he had 10 missed calls. 5 miss calls from his Dad and 5 missed calls from Carole his stepmother. Nothing from Finn, his now-estranged stepbrother. Kurt unlocked the door slowly heading for the stairs not notice Burt and Carole.

"Not so fast kiddo"

Kurt turns around seeing Burt and Carole cross-armed and looking furious. "Hey," He said weakly.

"Kurt is that all you have to say?" Burt huffed before continuing. "We have been worried about you all night"

"I told you I was going out," Kurt said innocently.

"Yeah, but you didn't say who you were with. That not acceptable Kurt I am very disappointed in you. You're lucky you don't live here or you would be ground"

"I was with Rachel, ok and I fell asleep. That's all"

"Kurt do we need to have the talk. "

"No Dad. JUST NO" Kurt semi-shouted, covering his ears.

"You need to learn safe sex with a woman Kurt. I don't want to see little Kurt's walking around anytime soon" Burt said seriously, waving his hands.

"Look at the time. I better be going" Kurt says running past Burt and Carole into the Kitchen, but Burt follows.

"You need to know how to have safe sex with Rachel. Be sure to use protection not just to prevent pregnancy but transmitting diseases like HIV"

"DAD STOP" Kurt says blushing and recovering his ears.

Little did Kurt or Burt know Finn heard the whole discussion, fuming.

* * *

The auditorium was full of semi-exited glee kids, sing-offs were always highly anticipated. Rachel walked up to Kurt who was rereading the song lyrics to Bye Bye Bye.

"Hey Kurt," Rachel says tapping his shoulder.

"Hey Rach," Kurt says distractedly.

"Kurt. Look at me,"

"Yeah," Kurt says looking up now curious.

"I want you to remember one thing when you go up on the stage. You don't need to win. Your goal should be rekindled with Finn don't let your ambition get in the way,"

"I am not ambition," Kurt says pouting. Causing Rachel to raise her eyebrows in mockery. "Ok, thanks for your advice Yoda," Kurt says. Earning a giggle out of Rachel.

Rachel takes her seat beside Mercedes. Mercedes looks over her strangely.

"So, you and Kurt?"

"Yeah, it just happened. We went out last night it was great and I feel like we really clicked,"

"As your next closest best friend. I am obliged to ask you. Where do you see Kurt and you going? Are you two just an experiment or rebounds?"

"I have never looked at it that way," Rachel says beginning to really think about it. This is never going to work out. It would be like Freddie Mercury and Mary Austin. He would love her but still crave guys and they would be both broken-hearted. The music starts to play and Kurt and Finn started singing. Rachel makes the decision she won't use any more. The realization was heart-breaking and she could feel the tears staining her eyes.

* * *

"I'm doing this tonight

You're probably gonna start a fight

You are my fire

The one desire

Believe when I say

I want it that way

I know that I can't take no more

It ain't no lie

I want to see you out the door

Baby bye bye bye

Tell my why

Ain't nothin' but heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never want to hear you say

I want it that way

Don't want to be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

You may hate me but it ain't no lie

Baby bye bye bye

They finish singing, having let all their anger and frustration out while singing. Kurt put his hand out for a truce and Finn hesitated, was he ready to let Kurt be with Rachel. Brushing the thought out of his mind and he shook Kurt's hand.

"I am sorry Finn. I should have talked to you first," Kurt says sincerely.

"Thank you. Rachel and I weren't a match" Finn pauses showing this was hard for him to admit. "You two have so much more things in common"

They bear-hugged brothers once again.

"Thank you, Finn," Kurt says looking for Rachel among the crowd of glee clubbers. Not seeing Rachel he began to panic "Rachel, Rachel?" Kurt called concerned. Kurt went up to all the glee people asking the same question "Did you see were Rachel went?" only to get the same reply no. Kurt text Rachel "Rach where are you?"

"Kurt" Mercedes called from behind, "I think I did something"

Kurt turned around "What! What did you do?"

"I was worried for her Kurt, you haven't exactly always like girls. I was looking out for her" Mercedes says not meeting Kurt's eyes.

"What did you say? Kurt says his frustration clear in his voice. He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. He hasn't always liked girls but Rachel is different. He has always felt a connection between Rachel and him only to misunderstanding it for friendship instead of love.

"I ask if you were just rebounds or an experiment," Mercedes said in a monotone voice.

"You did what. I LOVE HER and know she thinks I use her thanks Mercedes" Kurt's raised voice echo throughout the room stopping every conversation. Everyone's eyes widened at what Kurt admitted. Blaine cringed while everyone smiled.

"Hummelberry makes a cute couple," Brittany says giggling.

"Kurt, tell Rachel the truth that you love her," Mr. Schue says putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder to calm him down. "All the run around after each other is fun when you're in high school. But when I think back to all the times that I should have asked Emma out. It was wasted time"

Kurt looks to Mr. Schue mouthing "thank" and running as fast as he could.

* * *

Rachel agrees with Mercedes. Was she an experiment? Did Kurt love her? Rachel was so confused she didn't understand. What was she doing with Kurt it seems risky, she was not going to get hurt again. Rachel packed quickly she needed to clear her head and go back to New York. Go back to NYADA back to reality. Rachel stops packing "oh god, I missed several days of NYADA" More reason to head back to New York then, she thought. Having the suitcase full and ready for travel. She sat thinking, should she just talk to Kurt. Getting it all out in the open and just say she loves him. No bad idea. If he said nothing, it would break her heart.

She heard a knock on the door it was Kurt. She stood up and opened the door. Kurt looked shocked to see her still here.

"Rach ..." Rachel interrupted by smacking her lips against Kurts earning a gasp. Though caught by surprise Kurt kissed back knowing they should talk but he allows himself to melt into Rachel. Her lips pressed hard against his, hard enough to bruise. Rachel feeling more secure because Kurt kissed her back pulled Kurt into her room shutting the door.

Kurt unsure, stood close to Rachel simply kissing her. Kurt followed his instincts pulling off Rachel jumper and rubbing her shoulder. Rachel pulled Kurt closer their hips touching turning Kurt on feeling Rachel pressed against him. Rachel pulled back from Kurt and start unbuttoning Kurt's shirt as Kurt watched excitedly and accidentally rubbed against Rachel clothed core. Rachel glances at Kurt surprised and discards his shirt on the ground. Rachel plants kissed up Kurt's chest and rub Kurt toned stomach.

"Rachel" Kurt groans feeling really hard it hurt and it obvious to Rachel. Kurt, missing Rachel's lips so reconnected them and kisses Rachel urgently adding his tongue as they battle. Kurt rubs against Rachel on purpose to relieve some of the pain, moaning softly. Rachel unbuckles Kurt's belt and Kurt was now standing in boxer as Rachel caress Kurt's intimate parts. "God" Kurt grunts over and over. Rachel begins to pull Kurt boxers down only to be stopped by Kurt. Rachel loses confidence feeling like she might have overstepped.

"Rachel you don't have to," Kurt pants out not wanting Rachel to feel obligated.

"But I want to" Rachel replies removing Kurt's boxer and grabbings his length. She rubbed up and down making Kurt moan. She could feel Kurt pulsing length in her hands it was incredible she loves Kurt. The feeling of love made intimate actions mind-blowing. It wasn't long before Kurt was climaxing shooting in Rachel's hand not that she minded.

"I love you, Rachel, with all of me" Kurt took the chance and he loved it.

"I love you, too Kurt ever since New York," Rachel beamed. Rachel pulls Kurt down on top of her on the bed. They quickly got rid of all the layers and united physically and emotionally. It was passionate and nothing would never be the same again.

**Sorry guys not feeling inspired. Though I release a new story called Victims VS Serial Killers. A You season 2 fanfiction. **


End file.
